


Between two Diamonds

by gaemmel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homeworld - Freeform, I advise my friends not to read this, before the actual plot of su starts, if i knew where this is going i would tell you, it is somehow a little bdsm-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaemmel/pseuds/gaemmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is a close confidante at White Diamond's court. Until a meeting that changes everything she believed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first encounter

Pearl took some pride in being White Diamonds favourite. She had worked her way up there for a long time. When she was first created, she was merely one of the many pearls White Diamond owned, one of many devote servants, white and still as water, only moving when she were told.  
The written rules of court were strict and complex, and the unwritten ones even more. But Pearl did her best. Her courtesies were the most graceful ones, and she fulfilled every task she was given to accurate perfection. She didn’t let anything slip. And so she became White Diamonds confidante, and every personal or important task a pearl could be trusted with was given to her.  
Of couse she wasn’t there to protect, no, a pearl couldn’t fight, it would be disgrace. Most of the time, she was standing, but unlike all the other pearls, she was standing right next to White Diamond, tending to her every need and listening to every word spoken amongst the highest. And sometimes, when Her Diamond was in the right mood, there would be a little treat for her. An occasional pat on her head. A hand, lingering on the small of her back.  
It was those moments Pearl lived for.

“Pearl.”  
There was no startling in her. Her mind hadn’t wandered off even for a second. Her Diamond was all that mattered.  
“Yes, My Diamond?” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see some of the other pearls glaring at her. She wasn’t exactly popular at court. White Diamond had spoken something on a data shard today. It was an extremely important message. No one was allowed to listen, not even her, and two jaspers guarded the doors while White Diamond was recording.  
Now, she pointed to the shard with her graceful long finger. It was laying on a table close to her, guarded by another jasper.  
“You are to bring the data shard to Pink Diamond, immediately and quickly. The jasper will guard you. Don’t let anyone but Pink Diamond see its contents.”  
White Diamond spoke calmly, but very firm. Pearl blushed in excitement. She stepped in front of White Diamond and curtsied as graceful and deep as possible. But not even that could make Her Diamond smile.  
“It is my deepest honour, My Diamond.” Pearl said. This was extraordinary! Had any pearl ever been assigned with a task this important? Pearl doubted it. But she was deeply honoured by the chance that was given to her here.  
She stepped forward and retrieved the shard and bubbled it so nothing would happen to it. Holding the shard levitating between her fingers, she descended the stairs of the throne and left court with fast steps. Behind her, she could hear the heavy steps of the jasper.  
She did her best not to crunch up her nose. She found them rude and barbaric, they were without any grace. But a good pearl was not to have an opinion. And she was a good pearl.  
The way to Pink Diamond’s court led through the whole Homeworld capital, so after she exited the court yard, Pearl turned left to turn to the warp pads. But the jasper said: “No! White Diamond forbid using the warp pads for this mission. It is too dangerous; the shard could get lost in the transport.”  
Pearl stopped and turned around to her. “She did not say anything about that!”  
The jasper grinned. “Maybe not to you.” That hurt. Pearl faltered. Was this, by the way extraordinary chatty, jasper confided in any mission details she wasn’t? Should she go back, report the incident and risk angering Her Diamond by mistrusting the jasper and lengthening the delivery time?  
No, this was too important. If she failed this, she might lose everything. “Fine…” Pearl grumbled, turned around and walked on, faster than before. This would take a while.  
The capital was buzzing with life, gems of all kinds and castes walking around, talking to each other, some enjoying each other, some attending their duties. Pearl had no desire to join them. She kept walking for a long while, through alleys both full and empty, past governing buildings and the quarters of the aristocrats. Many of them were outside, chatting and going about their business. Some of them, when they were of some greater significance to a cause, had their own pearls. When she walked past, a few of them stared at her jealously. They could see on her clothes that she was a member of court, and the jasper stomping behind her meant she was important, too.  
Then she walked past a pearl that was spanked by her owner. She tried not to flinch or feel any pity. This was a common procedure; it was seen as good governing to spank a disobedient pearl. That pearl clearly deserved the pain inflicted on her. That pearl should know better.  
Pearl felt lucky that this had not happened to her… yet. White Diamond was so gracious.  
They finally reached Pink Diamonds court. Like White Diamond’s court, this one was vast and beautiful, and only slightly different in the interior. But the gems were different, mostly other kinds of gems served here. Pearl had seen Pink Diamond before, when White Diamond and her visited meetings or festivities and Pearl was assigned to serve there. But she had never been directly addressed by her. The thought made her nervous.  
The first significant difference Pearl noticed was the noise. At White Diamond’s court, everything went about orderly and quiet, gems only speaking when it was appropriate. White Diamond liked silence around her. But here, everything was… alive. Gems walked past her, laughing and chatting as if they were off-duty, when a Diamond resided only a few metres away!  
Pearl was alienated. She and the jasper kept walking, until they were at the throne room. Two rubies stood guard in front of the open doors, but upon seeing them they relaxed immediately and gestured them through. Pearl was outright appalled by this lax behaviour.  
The throne room was not as loud as the rest of court. There seemed to be a soft hum in the air, the walls and floors had textiles on them. See-through pink curtains insulated the throne and its immediate surroundings from the rest. Pearl could make out Pink Diamond herself, sitting on her throne and talking to somebody. She carefully drew nearer and tired to shuffle her feet, hoping the Diamond would notice her so she didn’t have to disturb her by talking.  
But Pink Diamond was caught in her whispered talk. When Pearl was right in front of the curtain, Pink Diamond suddenly laughed. Pearl almost fell over her own feet. It was a soft laugh, low, and Pearl felt like it was vibrating inside of her. She stopped her walk, the jasper behind her coming to an abrupt halt, grumbling.  
“But please, come in.” There was Pink Diamond’s voice again, soft and low. Talking to her. Pearl swallowed hard. The curtain was drawn back and there she was, Pink Diamond herself.  
Pearl curtsied and didn’t dare to look up. Had… Had Pink Diamond always been this… small? She was still taller than Pearl, of course, but… the other Diamonds were huge. Why wasn’t she huge? Pearl was sure she had been when she last saw her. But why would she alter her Diamond form?  
“Get up, please.” It wasn’t a command. It was soft, and… Pearl couldn’t find any other word for it. Loving. She did as she was asked.  
“Tell me, why have you come here?” Now, Pearl first dared looking up at Pink Diamond. She was, indeed, maybe only twice as tall as her, when Pearl reached White Diamond to the knee, at best. She wore a dress in white and what seemed to be thousand different shades of pink, floating all around her legs and feet and sprawling across the floor. Her head was full of pink curls, it was the most massive amount of hair Pearl had ever seen. It estranged her, but… it was very beautiful nonetheless.  
Pink Diamond sat on her throne again, smiling at her. Pearl blushed from the attention and looked down again.  
“My Diamond,” she said to the floor, “I have been send by White Diamond to coney this data shard. It contains important information… I think.” Pearl startled. Slip of a tongue! She was not to have an opinion! And much less, express her thoughts to a Diamond!  
“Forgive me, My Diamond.” Pearl stuttered. Silence, only for a second, but for Pearl it felt like an eternity.  
“I think you should be allowed to speak your mind.” Pink Diamond said. Pearl couldn’t believe she heard it. “M-My Diamond?” she repeated, because she didn’t know anything else to say.  
“Yes! I think you should have your own thoughts and be allowed to express them.” Pink Diamond softly repeated. “So, what do you think this shard contains?” The question was not unfriendly. Was she playing with Pearl?  
Pearl answered. “I… I don’t know, My Diamond. I was not allowed to listen.” Then, panicking, she added: “Which is only appropriate, of course! I am a mere pearl; these matters are off limits for me! How should I- “she stopped. It was quiet. Pearl carefully looked up again, and their eyes met. Pearl felt paralyzed by the look in Pink Diamond’s eyes. Pink Diamond extended a hand.  
“Come.” She bid. Pearl came closer, closer, closer… Until she felt Pink Diamond’s hand on her shoulder.  
The Diamond looked in her eyes firmly.  
“You are worth so much more than this, Pearl.” Pink Diamond was sad, something about all of this had made her sad, Pearl could see that in those big, soulful eyes. But the only thing Pearl could think about was how beautiful Pink Diamond was. She was the most… alive thing Pearl had ever seen. She didn’t know what to say, where to look. Pink Diamond, on the other hand, seemed content just to hold her gaze for a while, as if she was drinking in Pearl’s probably shocked and confused face.  
Finally, she put away her arm. Pearl almost stumbled, it was like all strength was leaving her. Pink Diamond took the floating bubble with the data shard from her hands.  
“Dismissed.” She said. Afterwards, Pearl could not remember how she left the throne room.


	2. ... and after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, guys! I appreciate it. So, second chapter, here it comes. I am still learning how to set in the breaks between text passages so it looks good on this site. I tried to make it look less like one big block of text this time.  
> Warning: This chapter contains some violence. Also, it's pretty short. But that's not a warning, I guess.

When she returned to White Diamond's court - this time via warp pad - there was anxious chatter among the other court members. Even more alarming: When they passed, the chatter suddenly died off. Pearl stepped out faster. Something was wrong. 

She entered the throne room. White Diamond stood outside her curtain, arms propped up on her hips, staring at Pearl. 

"Where have you been?!" White Diamond's voice was angry, like thunder it roared through the whole room. No sound made Pearl more scared.  
She stopped and curtsied, head down, and stayed like that. The only position to be in right now. 

"Explain yourself!" White Diamond demanded. 

"My Diamond, I delivered the shard immediately and returned without..." "Liar!" White Diamond yelled so loud Pearl stumbled in her position. 

"If you returned immediately, it would have taken you not even a fraction of the time you used!" Pearl did not know what to say at first, but then she caught a glimpse of the jasper behind her. That bitch was grinning! Suddenly, everything seemed clear. 

"My Diamond, I... I thought I was not to use the warp pad. The jasper said we were not to use the warp pads!" Pearl was suprised and glad she even got to speak the end of that sentence. If White Diamond could be any more white, she would have turned white in anger now.  
"Jasper!" she yelled. The jasper stepped next to Pearl and fell on one knee. All grinning was wiped off her face. She'd probably thought White Diamond would simply punish Pearl. Or she hadn't thought this through at all. 

"How dare you sabotage the mission I gave you!" White Diamond clapped her hands. "Whip her! She is dismissed from my court!"  
Damn, that message must have been important. Two castle guards dragged the jasper away.  
Then, White Diamond turned to Pearl again. This was not over yet. 

"You should have known better than to listen to someone else rather than stick to my words. I am disappointed." She was still angry, but she had stopped yelling. 

"To improve your behaviour, I will spank you myself." A smile played around White Diamond's mouth now. She suddenly looked like she was taking pleasure in this... Pearl didn't understand anything. Was this a trap by the court members who hated her - or had White Diamond schemed this herself?  
White Diamond walked up to her throne and a massive paddle was placed in her hand by a pearl that could barely stop grinning. All Pearl could do was follow her. White Diamond picked her up with one hand easily and put her over one of her knees. Pearl closed her eyes.  
Gem's physical forms where capable to feel and endure some amount of pain. Pearl had always seen this as a major nuisance, but of course it served certain purposes. And one of them was the possibility to inflict pain on gems who acted out. 

The punishment started. The cracks of the paddle and the pain made her cry, she flinched everytime it landed on her bottom. She tried not to scream, but couldn't hold herself back at some point. A harsher series of blows followed. Afterwards, she had to kneel next to White Diamond's throne all day, exposing her bruised body to everyone who came in, and to a grinning flock of pearls, mocking her disgrace. 

But all she could think of was what Pink Diamond had said. You are worth so much more than this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay, the first time I wrote a spanking scene. I have been mentally working up to this for a long time now.   
> It's not that graphic, partly to protect whoever-reads-this (Hello there, friends who I was silly enough to give a link to this!), partly to shield that dark kink-ashamed part of my head. I would appreciate some feedback for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I have been writing fanfiction for 10 years now, but I haven't published anything since maybe 5 years ago. Please don't rip me apart for being stupid. The work is built up on the the theory that Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond, and on many more speculations. I do not claim that any or them are true.


End file.
